peach pink
by gohsan
Summary: Karena Jisung jauh lebih menyukai Chenle jika dibandingkan dengan sitrus. / Jisung, friendzone, dan peach. Dan tentu saja, Chenle. [nct, jisung/chenle, fluff, hs au]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari ini. Ini fiksi semata.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

"Jisung, Jisung! Lihat dong aku gambar apa? Ini kita, lho! Ini aku, ini Jisung! Bagus, kan?"

Jisung menatap lesu kertas gambar yang dikibarkan temannya. Isinya coretan abstrak nan berwarna yang samar-samar menyerupai dua orang berpegangan tangan kalau Jisung berpikir dengan kreatif. Di atasnya, ada tulisan 'Zhong Jisung' dan 'Park Chenle'. Pada bagian tengah, ada tulisan besar berwarna biru yang terpampang dengan jelas.

Best Friends Forever.

Park Jisung, 15 tahun. Kelas 1 SMA, hobinya menari, makanan favoritnya ramyun, pelajaran yang disukainya adalah pelajaran kosong. Selalu rajin tidur siang dan minum susu supaya tinggi. Masalah yang sedang dideranya saat ini, terjebak _friendzone_.

Tersangkanya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah di depannya ini. Zhong Chenle, 16 tahun. Kelas 1 SMA. Murid pindahan dari Shanghai, makanya satu kelas dengan Jisung meskipun umurnya setahun lebih tua. Hobinya berteriak, makanan favoritnya juga ramyun, pelajaran favoritnya adalah semua pelajaran. Selalu ceria dan rajin ngemil. Masalahnya, bolot tidak ketulungan.

"Oh," Jisung berpikir sejenak. "Bagus kok."

"AHAHAHAK," lumba-lumba imajiner melompat keluar dari mulut Chenle, nampaknya puas dengan jawaban Jisung. Jisung hanya bisa pasrah saat Chenle menggelayut dan tertawa persis di samping telinganya. Suara tawa Chenle sukses membuat teman-teman di sekitar mereka tutup kuping dan menatap Jisung penuh rasa kasihan. Meskipun begitu, walau bagi orang lain suara tawa Chenle bak pekikan lumba-lumba rabies, menurut Jisung suaranya bagaikan bel pulang sekolah. Indah. _Eaa._

(Tapi tetap bikin kuping sakit, sih.)

Chenle mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Jisung. Dia masih melompat-lompat sendiri seperti kebanyakan gula, tersenyum lebar mengagumi mahakarya seni yang dipegangnya. Tidak sadar kalau sang pemilik tangan sedang ketar-ketir karena jarak di antara mereka yang bisa dibilang nol. Kebiasaan nempel-nempel Chenle belakangan ini berbahaya bagi kesehatan Jisung.

Dag dig dug ser. Dag dig dug serr. Dag dig dug serrr. Jantung Jisung rasanya seperti sedang gimnastik. Lompat sana, lompat sini. _Backflip_ tiap kali Chenle bergerak ke arahnya. Karena Chenle lebih pendek darinya, kepalanya hanya setinggi mata Jisung. Rambutnya menggelitik hidung Jisung dan — _peach_?

"Chenle, shampoomu bau _peach_?"

Jisung bersyukur tubuhnya lebih pintar dari pikirannya. Kalau dia terselip dan bilang 'sejak kapan' kan seram. Chenle tidak harus tahu kalau Jisung hapal bau dan merek shampoo yang dipakainya. Oke, Jisung memang sedikit seram. _Sedikit._

"Oh?"

Chenle berhenti hyper sejenak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap Jisung. Suatu kesalahan besar bagi Jisung untuk ikut menunduk, karena pandangannya langsung disambut oleh mata Chenle yang mengerjap polos. Kalau tadi jantung Jisung gimnastik di pelajaran olahraga sekolah, sekarang levelnya sudah olimpiade. _DAG DIG DUG DUER._

"Iya, hehe. Kemarin aku beli shampoo di supermarket. Tadinya mau beli yang jeruk seperti biasa, tapi aku ingat! Jisung suka wangi peach, kan?"

Chenle berbalik menghadapnya dan Jisung hanya bisa berdoa agar Chenle tidak menyadari detak jantungnya yang sudah full speaker. Chenle mengingat harum favoritnya adalah satu hal, tapi Chenle mengingat harum favoritnya dan mengganti shampoonya dengan wangi yang lain hanya karena Jisung menyukainya? Jisung serasa ingin meledak.

"Lebih suka wangi ramyun, sih." Jisung hampir korslet, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya kalau balasannya tidak berfaedah begitu. Tetapi Chenle hanya tertawa lepas, dan, oh, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kalau itu sih aku juga! Tapi mana ada shampoo bau ramyun, Jisungiee." Chenle menyubit kedua pipinya dan menertawakan betapa merah pipi Jisung karena ulahnya, tanpa sadar kalau warna di pipinya sendiri tidak kalah mencolok. Jisung mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak balas menyubit pipi Chenle. Akhirnya, Jisung memilih untuk memegang kedua tangan Chenle, sebagai sinyal agar Chenle tahu kalau pipinya sudah cukup nyeri.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begitu? Kau kan front wewangian jeruk garis keras," tanya Jisung.

"Karena itu wangi favoritmu?" Chenle menatapnya heran. Dia menjawab seakan-akan Jisung menanyakannya berapa hasil dari satu tambah satu. Seperti hal itu adalah sesuatu yang paling jelas di seluruh dunia. _Karena itu wangi favoritmu_.

Sejujurnya, Jisung bahkan tidak sebegitu menyukai bau peach. Kalau disuruh memilih, dia lebih suka sitrus. Tetapi Chenle ceria dan manis dan pink. Ditambah lagi pipi putihnya yang selalu merona kemerahan saat dia tersenyum. Bukan salah Jisung kalau dia tidak berpikir panjang saat Chenle bertanya tentang wangi kesukaannya. _Peach._

(Karena Jisung jauh lebih menyukai Chenle jika dibandingkan dengan sitrus.)

"Jisung kan temanku yang paling baik. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku mau mencobanya, kan? Seleramu bagus, kok," lanjut Chenle.

Temanku yang paling baik.

Oh iya. Jisung lupa kalau dia _friendzoned._

"Oh," Jisung meringis. Pait, pait, pait.

"Jisung tidak suka ya?" Chenle merengut. Kedua tangannya berkacak di pinggangnya. Dia memandangi Jisung dari atas sampai bawah, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kalau dilihat sekilas memang terkesan seperti sedang marah, tapi Jisung tahu lebih baik. Chenle bukannya marah, tapi bingung. Dan wajahnya terlihat.. sedih? Kecewa? Entahlah. Apa pun itu, Jisung tidak menyukainya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku suka kok! Wanginya cocok denganmu, sungguh," kini giliran Jisung yang panik. Chenle mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hum.. tapi kenapa mukamu sepat begitu? Kalau bohong nanti hidungmu panjang, lho."

Jisung membatu di tempat. Memangnya dia sekentara itu, ya? Karena Chenle pandai membaca air mukanya (pada dasarnya Jisung memang seorang pembohong yang buruk, salahkan wajah ekspresifnya) dan dia tidak mau hidungnya seperti pinokio, terimakasih, Jisung tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Jujur saja. Lagipula, Chenle kan tidak peka.

 _Aduh._

"Bukan begitu, kok.." Jisung memulai. Tengkuknya terasa gatal. "Aku hanya kaget. Maksudku, yang biasanya sampai seperti itu kan bukan teman biasa, tapi orang yang saling suka satu sama lain." _Orang yang sedang pacaran_ , maksud Jisung, atau _orang yang sedang menarik perhatian gebetannya_. Tapi Chenle kan bukan keduanya.

"Jadi Jisung tidak menyukaiku?"

"Justru karena aku menyukaimu!" Jisung keceplosan. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan bubur tidak bisa kembali menjadi nasi, jadi tambahkan lauk saja. Biar enak. _Go big or go home._ "Aku menyukaimu, makanya aku tidak tahu harus merasa apa," lanjutnya. Jisung sudah menjadi kepiting rebus, untung saja kelas sepi. Semua hal ini tidak keren.

"Tapi aku juga menyukaimu, jadi kenapa harus bingung?" Chenle tersenyum geli. Kertas gambarnya dikibaskan di depan wajah Jisung. "Nih, liat. Marga kita bahkan aku tukar. Kan aku berkali-kali bilang kalau kita teman baik? Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukaimu, Jisung bodoooh," Chenle menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bukan suka yang itu, Chenle.. _suka_. Suka yang _itu_." Jisung bahkan tidak yakin Chenle tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan _suka_.

"Suka _suka?_ " Chenle menatapnya bingung.

Jisung ingin terbang saja. "Iya. _Suka._ "

"Park Jisung," Chenle memulai dengan lantang. "Jisung suka _peach_. Renjun- _ge_ suka wangi jeruk, Jeno- _hyung_ suka mint, Mark- _hyung_ suka lavender, Donghyuck- _hyung_ suka wangi mawar, dan Jaemin- _hyung_ suka _sandalwood_. Lihat, aku tahu semuanya, kan?" tanya Chenle. Jisung hanya mengangguk lesu, tidak mengerti apa maksud informasi cuma-cuma dari Chenle tadi.

"Mereka semua temanku dan aku juga menyukai mereka," tambahnya. "Tapi wangi favorit siapa yang aku pedulikan sebegitunya sampai-sampai shampooku kuganti dengan bau itu? Cuma kamu, Jisung. Karena aku menyukaimu. _Suka._ "

Chenle, Chenle yang biasanya ribut dan heboh dan petakilan dan tidak tahu malu, kini berdiri kaku di depannya dengan tangan yang tergenggam erat satu sama lain dan mimik yang belum pernah Jisung lihat sebelumnya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Hanya ada mereka di dalam kelas, semua sisa penghuninya pergi menyerbu kantin hari Rabu yang penuh dengan manisan gratis setelah bel berbunyi. Suara detik jarum jam tidak pernah terdengar sekeras ini.

Jisung adalah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. "Suka, _suka?_ "

Chenle menatapnya dan mengangguk pasti. "Iya. _Suka_. Suka yang _itu_."

Lutut Jisung terasa kehilangan semua kekuatannya. "Haaah," helanya panjang. " _Suka?_ Suka, _suka?_ Suka yang _itu_ , sungguh? Benar, kan?"

"Ih, Jisung! Iya, kan sudah kubilang, _suka_! Suka yang _itu!_ Aku tahu, kok!" Chenle yang biasa Jisung tahu kembali dan menyerang pipi Jisung dengan cubitan bertubi-tubi. Tidak ada ampun.

"Ow, ow, ow, sakit!" Jisung membalas menarik pipi Chenle. Bukannya berteriak kesakitan, yang dicubit malah tertawa keras.

"Jadi dari tadi kamu begitu karena ini? Karena masalah _suka_ ini?" Chenle menghentikan usahanya memelarkan pipi Jisung dan mengulum senyum.

 _Bukan dari tadi sih, tapi dari dulu_ , pikir Jisung. _Jadi udah enggak friendzoned lagi, nih?_

"Emang enggak pernah kena _friendzone_ , kok," Chenle menjentik dahi Jisung. Jisung otomatis menutup mulutnya kaget. _Oh shit_. "Aku juga sudah suka Jisung dari dulu. Malah kukira Jisung sudah tahu."

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Chenle memang dekat dengan semua orang, tapi paling sering menempel dengan Jisung. Ibaratnya ada gula ada semut, yang ini ada Jisung ada Chenle. Jisung juga teman pertama Chenle setelah pindah ke Korea (selain Renjun, tapi dia tidak usah dihitung), padahal Jisung tidak bisa dibilang tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru. Apalagi kalau orang barunya belum fasih berbahasa Korea dan harus berkomunikasi dengan bahasa seadanya ditambah improvisasi bahasa tubuh kalau kepepet. Tapi sekarang, mereka malah teman baik.

Chenle juga menyukainya. Chenle menyukainya _Jisung_. Jisung dan Chenle. Chenle dan Jisung. Ada anak bayi dengan panah cinta yang terbang mengitari kepala Jisung. Ini terasa seperti mimpi, padahal ini semua hanya karena Jisung _overthinking_. Jisung merasa benar-benar bodoh.

"Hehe," jemari Chenle mengelus rambut Jisung. Karena Jisung tidak menunduk, Chenle harus berjinjit agar bisa meraih kepalanya. Jisung ingin menangis saking manisnya. "Jadi, kita sama-sama _suka_ dan sama-sama pakai shampoo bau _peach_. Kita berpasangan!"

Senyum yang terpampang di wajah Chenle lebih terang dari matahari di musim panas, lebih manis dari jeli stroberi yang sering dibelinya, dan, ah, Jisung jauh lebih menyukainya dari _peach_ , bahkan ramyun.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong shampoo dan bau _peach,_ "Shampooku bau sitrus."

Chenle terbelalak kaget. "Katamu kamu suka shampoo wangi _peach_?!"

Jisung meringis. _Oops oops._ Stok malunya sudah habis hari ini, jadi cerita itu disimpan untuk lain hari saja. "Iya, emang sih.. tapi itu kan yang disukai, bukan yang dipakai. Aku pakai shampoo kakakku," jelasnya. Jisung menunduk. "Nih, tadi pagi baru pakai."

Chenle terlihat seperti ramyun favoritnya dimakan orang lain. "IHH, JISUNG, PARAH, AAAA," rambutnya memang setengah dijambak oleh Chenle, tapi Jisung tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Nanti pulang aku ganti shampoo! Eh, enggak, Jisung! Jisung yang harus ganti shampoo jadi bau _peach_! Titik!"

"Siap, Presiden Zhong." Detak jantungnya makin tidak karuan, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa terlalu hangat untuk musim semi. Chenle membuang muka dan pura-pura mendengus, tapi kedua tangannya hangat bertautan dengan tangan Jisung.

"Awas kalau lupa."

Jisung mengeratkan jemari mereka dan tertawa lepas. Ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang dilepaskan dari perutnya. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin lupa. Besok, dia dan Chenle akan sama-sama _suka_ (ya, suka yang _itu_!), dan sama-sama memakai shampoo berbau _peach_. Dan mungkin, besok-besoknya lagi, setelah Jisung lebih berani dan lebih siap, mereka bisa berstatus yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

hai maaf kalau ini self-indulgent sekali huhu;v;;;

oh iya itu kalimat terakhirnya begitu karena ini mereka belum jadian. hihihi

comments would be very much appreciated and thank you for reading! SPREAD THE NCT AND CHENSUNG LOVE YO


End file.
